1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to plug and jack systems, particularly to a plug and jack system used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computers, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants, typically include a display and a circuit board that are required to be electrically connected together by a connection interface to transmit data from the circuit board to the display. For example, the circuit board defines a jack for receiving a plug of the display. However, typical plugs are easily removed out of the jack when the electronic device is dropped and encounters shock or impact, making the plug disconnect from the circuit board and further cause interruptions to data transmission. Such interruptions result in inconvenience and data loss in operation, and sometimes damages the connected equipment.
Therefore, there is a room for improved in the art.